Uma gêmea sem noção
by The Midnight Rippers
Summary: Uma gêmea retardada, uma aula de poções e ripadores tendo AVC lendo essa fanfic!


**Uma gêmea sem noção **

Bate o sinal para a primeira aula de poções do primeiro ano grifinório, **[Tio B: Oi, isso aqui era pra ser um ponto...]** Michelle era** {Shuu: Mal começa a fic e eu já levo uma porrada com os tempos verbais...}** a única que parecia realmente ansiosa para chegar as masmorras, tanto que ela já estava lá 15 min antes do inicio da aula. **[Tio B: São sempre ávidas pelo saber, essas PO's esquisitinhas...]{Shuu: Porque TODO grifinório tem tesão pelas aulas do SNAPE, claro.}**

-Eu ouvi falar que Snape é extremamente injusto com os Grifinórios **[Tio B: Bom, depois que você salvar o mundo bruxo e tudo o mais, você pode virar professora você mesma e tratar os seus alunos do jeito que quiser. Até lá, eu sugiro que cale a sua boca.]{Shuu: Na verdade, ele não é justo com nenhuma casa.}**- disse Beatriz **-{Shuu: Li Belatriz. Matem-me.}(Fell: Li a mesma coisa!#bate a cabeça na mesa.)** É melhor a gente se cuidar Michelle,**{Shuu: AI MINHA ALMA. A gente. Se cuidar. *se joga nos braços do B, em desespero.*} (Fell olha apreensiva.)** não vá fazer aquela "piada besta do achou" **[Tio B: Isso tá entre aspas porquê...?] (Fell: Estou com muito medo de saber, Tio B.)** na aula dele igual você fez na da Mc Gonagall, você já perdeu 5 pontos!{**Shuu: Tipo aquela "Cadê o bebê? Achou!"?} (Fell: Que tal fazer aquela do Mário: "quem é Mário? É aquele que te..."# Alguém joga um tijolo na cabeça da ripadora.)**

-Eu sei me cuidar**{Shuu: Vírgula. Sério, é vicio.}**Beatriz!- Disse Michelle**{Shuu: Vííírgula! Um dia ainda riparei Live In Rehab.}** para a irmã gêmea**(Fell: Ah! Pelo amor de Deus! Gêmea não! Eu posso ir embora?)** - Qualquer coisa eu mando você **(Fell: "Para a PQP")** no meu lugar fazer as detenções que eu receber. **[Tio B: Ela realmente e muito hilária, reconheçamos, né.]{Shuu: PONTO para a gêmea palhacitos!} (Fell: Maquinação muito criativa essa...#beberica o chá.)**

Beatriz amarrou a cara, mas não pode responder, **[Tio B: Again: isso deveria isso um ponto.]** o professor acabara de chegar e os alunos entraram ligeiro**[Tio B: s]** na sala de aula, todos menos Michelle **(Fell: Deu pra sacar que essa vai ficar secando o infeliz do professor...)** que ao passar pelo professor deu sorrisinho bobo e disse**[Tio B: Dois pontos; essa pessoa foi mesmo pra _escola?_]{Shuu: Ao passar pelo Snape eu me atiraria aos pés dele. Só pensando.} (Fell: Ao passar perto do Snape eu não pensaria coisas inocentes# suspira.)**

-Bom dia, professor- **(Fell: "Só se for pra você!")** no tom mais feliz do mundo**[Tio B: Ok, eu não falo mais nada sobre pontos, vou deixar isso pra Fell de agora em diante.]{Shuu recolhe os pontos esquecidos e vai fazer um quadro com eles.} (Fell vai verificar se tem estoque suficiente de pontos para doar para essa fic.)**

A aula começou, Snape começou a fazer um discurso sobre a magnífica arte de fazer poções, mas parou no meio porque ao olhar para Michelle **(Fell: "Considerou a possibilidade de testar laxantes na aluna."),** viu que a garota estava muito silenciosa **(Fell: O sonho de um professor! Um aluno quieto!)** e com o rosto tampado com as mãos. **[Tio B: Comportamento estranhíssimo, o dessa menina. Falei que ela era esquisita, não falei?]{Shuu: Nessa hora um professor se pergunta: Ela está chorando ou dormindo? Devo me preocupar ou ficar puto?} (Fell: Tem que ficar puto!)** Um pouco irritado, já que todos os alunos observavam a garota curiosamente ele se aproximou dela: **{Shuu: "Aproximou-se dela"}(Fell vai buscar a garrafa de laxante desata hipogrifo para Snape testar na aluna.)**

-O que aconteceu**{Shuu: Vír...! *leva sapatada da Bianchi*}(Fell fica calada para não levar uma sapatada.)** senhorita. **[Tio B: Ok, só dessa vez. Isso aqui deveria ter uma interrogação. Isso e tipo português básico. Assim não dá.] (Fell: Será o inferno? Usaram a interrogação pra puxar o gato preso no teto?)  
**Quando Snape se aproximou **{Shuu: Aproximou-se. Sério, isso não é instintivo?}(Fell: Bastante# respira fundo.)** do rosto de Michelle **(Fell: Definitivamente, aí vem merda, muita merda...eu posso ir ali? Tem um ninja do Alasca querendo falar comigo.),** ela tirou as mãos rapidamente do rosto e gritou** [Tio B: ...]{Shuu: Fazendo a vez do B.: Mas será o pé do bode que essa menina não sabe usar pontuação?} (Fell doa dois pontos para a fic e começa a amolar a foice.)  
**-ACHOU!** [Tio B: Ah, não brinca!] (Fell: JURA?# olha a expressão do Mestre de Poções e sai correndo)  
**A masmorra ecoou as risadas**(Fell: Construção frasal esquisita.)** dos alunos, alguns rindo tanto que chegaram a cair no chão **(Fell: Opa! Errei os golpes, era pra acertar a gêmea maluca ali.).** Snape ficou possesso... **(Fell joga o vidro de laxante desata hipogrifo e vai buscar veneno para ser usado na aluna desequilibrada.)**

**{Shuu: IMAGINO! A guria é suicida ou o quê? *E fala a que faz coisas parecidas*}**

-20 pontos **(Fell: Só isso? Bebeu quantos litros de mel para estar tão doce assim?)** serão descontados da Grifinória, talvez assim a senhorita aprenda que nas minhas aulas eu exijo respeito. **(Fell: Bota moral, Snape!# estica o vidro de veneno para o professor.)-** Toda a sala se calou, Michelle encarava o professor com uma cara de falas inocência.**{Shuu: Suponho que a palavra aqui seria "falsa". Masok.} [Tio B: Porque a autora quer que vejamos como a tal Michelle é muito cool e não se acovarda frente ao perigo iminente de detenção.] (Fell: Ou que ela é um caso irrecuperável de demência que fugiu do St. Mungos e os enfermeiros estão procurando até agora#levanta para mandar recado para o hospital.)  
**  
Depois da explicação, **(Fell: Jura que ele não vai testar veneno nela? Vai escapar assim? Só com menos 20 pontos?# amua-se na cadeira.)**Snape mandou todos os alunos prepararem uma poção para curar furúnculos, depois de dar as instruções ele disse [**Tio B: ...*tosse profunda*]{Shuu: "Depois de prontas, cada um de vocês vai aplicar uma dose nos furúnculos do meu traseiro. =3" *Rippers enxotam a Shuu para uma torre.*} (Fell: Dois pontos, meu querido, a autora não gosta de você, mas vem cá que eu te amo.)  
**- Alguma pergunta? **(Fell: Todas! Quando é que você vai assumir que é um polissucado e não o Snape verdadeiro?# olha ameaçadoramente.)  
**Michelle prontamente levantou a mão **{Shuu: PONTO, CARALHO!}{Shuu2: Porque o Snape não a ignoraria, claro.} (Fell: Detecção de tentativa de imitar Hermione...)  
**O professor a encarou por um segundo então com uma cara um milhão de vezes mais feia que o **[Tio B: "a". Se você se referia a cara dele, então seria "a" cara habitual. Acéfala...]** habitual ele disse:

-Melville, **(Fell: Criativa... isso seria um genérico de Neville?)** professor, o senhor consegue fazer isso. **[Tio B: Desisto.]{Shuu: Eu não! "Deve-se utilizar o ponto de interrogação (?) no fim de orações que indiquem questionamento." Professora de primário corrige!} (Fell mastiga cogumelos alucinógenos para não xingar.)  
**Ela começou a tentar encostar a língua no nariz...**[Tio B: E, realmente, essa daí tem bolas do tamanho de nozes.]{Shuu: Culhões: Ela os têm.} (Fell tem uma crise de riso e engasga com os cogumelos.)**

Snape agora parecia fora de si em fúria, nenhuma aluna tivera a audácia de gozar da cara dele **{Shuu: Eu li "na cara". Isso que dá rippar e trocar mensagens pornográficas no celular ao mesmo tempo.} (Fell: Eu vou ali tacar água sanitária no cérebro e volto já.)** desse jeito, ele precisava cortar o mal pela raiz... **[Tio B: ...pra cá... pra lá, desse jeito eu até fico perdido na complexidade...] (Fell estende um livro para o professor Snape. Título: "Como por um fim rápido e seguro em alunos dementes sem levar a culpa".)  
**- Detenção, Melville, e menos 50 pontos para a Grifinória **(Fell: Ele continua muito bonzinho... desconta 1000! Queria ver se a diretora da casa dela não ia aparecer em um minuto para recolher a retardada da sala antes que ela zerasse os contadores.),** agora saia da minha sala, vou falar com a diretora de sua Casa. **(Fell: Demorô!)  
**Michelle sorriu radiante (**Fell: Tio B, ela não é esquisita, é louca de pedra!)** para o professor e sem dizer mais nada atirou suas coisas dentro do caldeirão e saiu saltitante** (Fell: Luna?)** pela sala, mas antes de sair ela mandou um beijinho para o professor fazendo a turma dar mais risadinhas. **[Tio B: Ela é claramente cool demais pra estar na aula. Pessoas como ela deviam ir pra um lugar especial. Tipo um asilo. Ou o inferno, por exemplo.]{Shuu: Antes de ir embora ela ainda tentou dar uma modificada no bronzeado-estátua-de-gesso do Snape.}**

**Tio B foi vomitar todos os pontos e vírgulas e reticências que deveriam (e também que os que não deveriam) estar nessa fic. Quando se lembrou de que isso tinha onze capítulos, ele acabou ficando inconsciente mesmo.**

**Shuu passou a ripagem inteira corrigindo os acentos do Tio B e agora foi comprar um teclado em português para ele. Pretende ir visitá-lo para fazer pudim.**

**Fell foi vista mandando meia dúzia de ninjas do Alasca liquidarem a aluna retardada. Depois foi chamar os paramédicos para reanimarem Tio B.**


End file.
